RE: Disney
RE: Disney is a Spinoff game from the Persona series. Plot Several Disney characters find themselves scattered across an alternate universe. Four characters end up meeting each other and form a group. The group consists of Shank (Wreck it Ralph 2), Joy (Inside Out), Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales) and Nick (Zootopia). After being found by Uah-er-meri in the Library (RE: Disney), the group is given the power to summon a "Persona", which is a manifestation of a Persona User's personality. They are set to take treasures from another ''alternate universe and bring them to Uah. In between, the group can socialise, form Confidants, and much more. Characters Shadow Resistance Original Members * Shank - Death Arcana * Scrooge McDuck - Hierophant Arcana * Joy - High Priestess Arcana * Nick - Lovers Arcana * Uah-er-meri - NPC - Velvet Room Attendant - World Arcana * Launchpad - NPC - Velvet Room Attendant - Implied to have Strength Arcana Act 1 - Office of Greed * Judy - Lovers Arcana * Dipper - Hanged Man Arcana * Aladdin - Hermit Arcana Act 2 - Tower of Pride * Rapunzel - Empress Arcana * Mulan - Justice Arcana * Buzz - Chariot Arcana Act 3 - Pyramid of Lust * Flynn Rider - Hanged Man Arcana * Mabel - Magician Arcana Act 4 - Ruins of Wrath * Hercules - Strength Arcana * Donald - Fool Arcana * Ralph - Emperor Arcana * Vanellope - Wheel of Fortune Arcana Act 5 - Castle of Envy * Cinderella - Empress Arcana * Woody - Justice Arcana * Max Goof - Hanged Man Arcana Act 6 - Cliff of Gluttony * Simba - Judgement Arcana * Fix it Felix Jr - Star Arcana * Sadness - Hanged Man Arcana Villains Major Targets (own Palaces) * Mark Beaks (Ducktales) - Greed * Mother Gothel (Tangled) - Pride * Gideon (Gravity Falls) - Lust * Hades (Hercules) - Wrath * The Evil Queen (Snow White) - Envy * Scar (The Lion King) - Gluttony Minor Targets (Mementos) Bold highlights an optional target. * Stinky Pete (Toy Story) * Glomgold (Ducktales) * '''Madam Mim '(The Sword in The Stone) * Mama Beagle (Ducktales) * Bradley '(An Extremely Goofy Movie) List of Palaces * '''Office '- formed from Mark Beaks' '''greed. * Tower '''- formed from Mother Gothel's '''pride. * Pyramid '''- formed from Gideon's '''lust. * Ruins '''- formed from Hades' '''wrath. * Castle '''- formed from The Evil Queen's '''envy. * Palace '''- formed from Scar's '''gluttony. * 'Mementos '- formed from the darkness of the masses. Confidants While any Confidant can be made between all party members and certain NPCs (e.g, characters who you hang out with but don't join your party, Velvet Room attendants, shopkeepers) non-playable love interests, ect...), the following Confidants will strengthen quicker. Shadow Resistance * Nick and Judy - Lovers Arcana * Ralph and Fix it Felix Jr - Temperance Arcana * Ralph and Vanellope - Star Arcana * Shank and Vanellope - Devil Arcana * Scrooge and Donald - Strength Arcana * Rapunzel and Flynn - Lovers Arcana * Dipper and Mabel - Chariot Arcana * Buzz and Woody - Justice Arcana * Joy and Sadness - Magician Arcana NPCs * Any Shadow Resistance member and Uah-er-meri - Varies * Scrooge McDuck and Launchpad - Tower Arcana * Felix and Calhoun - Lovers Arcana * Mulan and General Shang - Lovers Arcana * Dipper and Soos - Temperance Arcana * Mabel and Soos - Star Arcana * Aladdin and Princess Jasmine - Hierophant Arcana * Simba and Princess Jasmine - Sun Arcana * Judy and Clawhauser - Temperance Arcana * Donald and Mickey - Magician Arcana * Hercules and Phil - Temperance Arcana * Scrooge and Glomgold - Devil Arcana